Fields of Innocence
by The D.o.D
Summary: This is set at the very very END of Trigun. Vash is musing to himself about Knives. He's kind of talking to Knives as he recovers. Those of you who have seen the whole series know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!


Author's Note: I do not own Trigun or 'Fields of Innocence.' So there.  
  
Fields of Innocence  
  
I can still hear us laughing in that room aboard the SEEDs ship. I remember how we'd tumble around on the grass; how we'd get dizzy and just collapse on our backs in fits of giggles as the room distorted itself because our minds had not yet stopped spinning. Were you really happy there? Well, I guess I could say you were; you acted the part quite well. When we were that young, I don't think we had a hateful ounce of blood in our bodies. We were just children, laughing and bouncing around with limitless energy. Good times, good times. I liked not knowing all the bad that there was in the world. Didn't you? I don't know what I could say on your behalf now, Knives, but back then, with Rem, I don't think you were bad. I still don't think you're bad...you've just been misguided.  
  
I still remember the world  
  
From the eyes of a child  
  
Slowly those feelings  
  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
I don't want to believe that you're evil. Sure, you've done some pretty bad things; blowing up July...making it look like it was me. But that's to be expected from someone who's running away into his own little world. You can't yet face reality. You left me to face it by myself. And here I thought it was Vash and Knives to the end. Didn't we promise each other we'd take care of each other always? God, I sound like I'm in love with you. But we're brothers...so I guess its okay...the fact that I love you, and not the weird incest-y kind. I don't know what kind of feelings you have for me now that I've done this to you, but I know that after I shot you in the thigh after you created our new 'siblings', I left my heart with you. That's the only reason I came to you after I...dealt with Legato. I needed my heart back, or else I couldn't go on. Maybe I needed to see you, too; just to make sure that you were okay, y'know, okay as in maybe you missed the good ol' days, and me, too.  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
I remember how hard it was just to get up and walk to this place, Knives. You really pushed me hard, y'know? Jeez, what a trek THIS was. Why did I do it? Call it 'brotherly love' or that psychic twin bond thing. I did it because I needed to see you. I needed to try and right your wrongs. I'm sorry we had to result to this.  
  
I still remember the sun  
  
Always warm on my back  
  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
Let me tell you, Knives, I got my heart back somewhat. As soon as you wake up, I'll work some more on getting it back. Maybe we'll get the good times back, too. Not that I expect you'll be doing somersaults down sand dunes with me anytime soon. Hell, for all I know, you'll hate the human race and me even more than you did before all this happened, once you recover. What a century...and then some. We've gone through so much, and so have all these people. As of right now, my Angel Arms is officially disabled. Maybe I can hide your gun while you're still unconscious. It will at least prevent mass bloodshed. Like I said before, I don't believe that you're truly evil. You just got lost, and I guess I'm partially to blame for it; y'know, when I left you on that cliff after I shot you in the thigh. I'd be pretty vindictive and spiteful if YOU did that to ME. I can't really blame you for doing all that you did. Maybe when you wake up, we can work on patching up our relationship as brothers. I know I haven't been much as a sibling, let alone a loving one, and I'd like to apologize for that. Hopefully we can make more good memories and replace the bad ones. I think you're the one who told me that, when all my friends are dead, you're the only one I'll have left. You're always gonna be my brother, my twin. Sorry I wasn't there for you, Knives. From now on, things will be different.  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything  
  
OWARI 


End file.
